Feliz cumpleaños, Ero-cook!
by MaPa-kun
Summary: Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sanji, y las chicas le "dan" un regalo muy, pero muy especial e.e / FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, SANJI!


**Bueno, como ya saben hoy es el cumpleaños de Sanji... he subido tarde esto ya que Fanfiction se me daño como dos veces y a la tercera se fue el internet 7.7 si lo se que suerte la mia.**

**Pero bueno aqui esta el fic, espero que les guste n.n**

**Disclaimer: One Piece no es mio, blah blah blah, si ya saben como es esto.**

* * *

Es un dia como cualquier otro en el Grand Line... ok no, miento, hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestro querido, sensual, sexy y violable cocinero favorito, Sanji.

Era un gran dia para nuestro cocinerucho! La estaba pasando de lo mejor, aunque no recordaba como habia despertado ni nada de la mañana... pero le resto importancia, ya que estaban en plena fiesta! Habia un gran banquete! Y el no habia cocinado nada! Por ordenes de Nami, claro. Los chicos habian preparado toda la comida... ya han de imaginarse lo desastroso que se ha de encontrar la cocina...

Pero bueno, cambiando de tema, la fiesta era espectacular, Brook le daba un buen ambiente con su musica y todos los demas mugiwaras estaban comiendo, bailando, bebiendo y disfrutando! Mas Sanji, claro esta. Los regalos que le habian dado eran asombrosos! Aunque se preguntaba de donde habian sacado semejantes obsequios en medio del mar... pero, le resto importancia y siguio disfrutando de la fiesta.

.

.

.

Ya entrada la noche, todos los mugiwaras estaban en el suelo de la cubierta del Sunny, durmiendo. Todos menos Sanji, que estaba fumandose unos cuantos cigarillos en el acuario, y las chicas, que solo Oda sabe donde estaban.

De pronto, la puerta del acuario se abre y Sanji ve a sus dos damas acercandose hacia el, tenian puestas unas batas, y despues de que entrase Robin, esta cerro la puerta con seguro.

Nami-swaaan! Robin-chawwwn! - decia Sanji feliz de ver a sus damas - que hacen despiertas tan tarde?

Las chicas no le respondieron. Se fueron acercando lentamente hacia donde estaba sentado el cocinero. Ya estando los suficientemente cerca, Nami se acerca a su oido y con una voz sensual, que le haria tener una ereccion a cualquier hombre pervertido, le dijo:

Venimos a darte tu segundo regalo de cumpleaños, San-ji-kun...

Despues de decir esto, ambas se quitan las batas, mostrando sus cuerpos completamente desnudos... Sanji estaba que no se lo podia creer! Nami se sento encima de el y comenzo a quitarle la camisa para acariciar y besar todo su cuerpo, mientras Robin se sentaba al lado suyo para besarle el cuello y masajearle su ya, muy grande, ereccion. Robin se acerco hasta su oido y con voz fogosa le dijo:

Dejanos todo a nosotras... cocinero-san... - para despues morderle el lobulo de la oreja.

SANJI ESTABA EN EL PARAISO! ESTABA APUNTO DE TENER SEXO CON NAMI Y ROBIN! IBA A HACER UN TRIO CON LAS MUJERES MAS HERMOSAS QUE HAY!

ERA COMO UN SUEÑO!

* * *

Sanji cae de su cama, golpeandose la cabeza y despertandose de golpe... mierda todo habia sido un sueño, penso el cocinero.

De repente la puerta de la habitacion de los chicos se abre, al parecer todos los chicos se habian despertado mas temprano de lo usual, al ver quien estaba en la puerta se dio cuenta de que era Zoro...

Oi, cejitas... - decia viendolo.

Que quieres, marimo mierdoso?! - decia totalmente cabreado, sobandose la cabeza y levantandose del suelo... Zoro noto un bulto en su pantalon... no es que fuera gay ni nada de eso! NO! Solo que era dificil poder ignorar algo asi.

Solo te venia a decir que todos te estamos esperando en la cocina para celebrar tu cumpleaños... - decia mientras se iba de la habitacion caminando lentamente - oh y yo tu me voy a dar una ducha antes de ir...

Al decir esto Zoro, Sanji quedo extrañado asi que baja la vista hacia sus pantalones... rapidamente tapa con sus manos su 'pequeño' problema y sale corriendo en direccion al baño, no sin antes escuchar la risa de Zoro y un grito que decia:

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ERO-COOK!

**FIN**

* * *

**Bien aqui esta el one-shot... NO VAYAN A PENSAR QUE ZORO ES GAY O ALGO! SOLO ESTABA AYUDANDO A SANJI CON SU PROBLEMITA, OK!? **

**Yo si soy mala con Sanji, verdad? XD Espero que les haya gustado n.n si les gusto haganmelo saber con un review!**

**Nos vemos! n.n**


End file.
